Decks
This page summarises the different types of decks available as well as their general play style. To see previous versions of these soul types go here. There are seven different decks based on the soul attributes described in the game of Undertale. Each soul type has its own unique ability as well as effect cards to go with it, soul type specific cards can be identified by the matching colour for their name at the top of the card. In order to complete a deck one must have exactly 25 cards in it. This can be achieved by clicking on Cards, then Decks in the main menu and then clicking on the cards you wish to add to your deck. Determination This deck has a great comeback rate, focusing more on learning from trial and error and hanging on until an opportune moment arises. Its ability is 3 extra lives, which can be increased by using 'Another Chance'. When reaching zero, instead of dying, you lose one of these lives, furthermore you can only lose one life a turn. A tactic used by people of this deck is to wait until their health is at zero and the opponent has their best cards out, then use 'Hyper Goner' to remove all enemy cards from the field, and resurrect their best cards using 'Resurrection' for a counter attack. Good cards to use with this deck are Asgore and Asriel Dreemurr. The latter to bring your health back up if at zero, and the former to be used after 'Same Fate', since Asgore kills any damaged monsters and same fate brings all monsters' HP to 1. Alternatively Woshua can be used to deal 1 damage to all enemy cards on the field without killing off your own cards. The deck specific effect cards for this soul type are Another Chance, Will to Fight, Resurrection, Same Fate and Hyper Goner. Patience ''' The main ability of patience is preventing monsters from attacking on the first turn, this is to stop charge monsters from using their ability. As such many of the cards for this deck are focused around surviving long enough to get better, stronger cards on the field. It is particularly effective against Bravery and Integrity as these decks are more about drawing as many cards as possible to quickly end the match. People playing this deck should probably have a lot of taunt or high health cards. A typical strategy involves waiting for the opponent to have a full board, use 'Cold Winter', and then 'Defrosting'. Players of this deck may also use high hp monsters such as Astigmatism and apply taunt to it using 'Protection'. One may also stack up on 'Sharing' and 'Snow Storm' to speed up the card drawing process. Sans, Mettaton and Mad Dummy are good cards to apply a taunt to via Protection as they typically last multiple turns. It is highly suggested to have lots of Defrosting cards in this deck. This deck's effect cards are Protection, Defrosting, Slowing, Cold Winter, and Snow Storm. '''Bravery Bravery has the ability to draw an additional card for the player if their hand is below three. It focuses more on the attack of its monsters, aiming to deal massive amounts of damage in a few turns given the right setup. People may choose to have a lot of Aaron related cards, such as Aaron, Shyren for healing and Woshua as well as some taunt cards. A good number of cards around the 4-7 cost range protected by monsters with taunt is a good idea for this deck as monsters can have their attack increased substantially with effect cards in this deck. Having a few cheaper cards is a good idea to as 'Assault' can be used to draw a random card with 3 cost or lower out from the deck for free. Though this quick drawing can be an advantage for decks such as patience, the bravery deck has the ability to remove taunt from a monster, making it decently useful against patience. This deck's effect cards are Penetration, Assault, Strength, Aaron's Secret and Final Charge. Integrity Since Beta 3.1 Integrity now removes the cap on the amount of gold you receive on the start of each of your turns (currently maxed out at 10 for all other decks.) as well as return 20% of the gold cost of a card after placing it (rounded down to the nearest whole number). E.g. if a card cost 6G you would receive 1G back (6x0.2=1.2, rounded down to 1), anything below 4G will not award you gold back. This soul type used to be great for dealing out quick bouts of damage before the enemy can get a card out. Temmies and other cheap monsters with charge were great in this deck. A combination of cheap cards with taunts and a few higher end cards is still a valid option. Other cards which can give you extra monsters such as So Sorry and Alphys are also good choices. Using a Temmie, then bringing it back with with 'Break' is very useful as it means you can use it to attack more than once in a turn if you have the money as well as acquire additional Temmies. Similarly using Break or Doggo in this deck and using them on Burgerpants in a similar manner is also a good choice. People using this deck may seek to use more costly cards mixed with taunts. Effect cards in this deck are Break, Fortune, Expulsion, Cloning, and Shopping. Perseverance This deck is about poisoning its enemy with karmic retribution. Opponents cannot heal their healthbar above 15HP and cards directly attacking the healthbar of a Perseverance user have a 50% chance of being poisoned. A common practice for this deck is to use 'Pollutant Gas' when the enemy board is full or use 'Poisoning'/'Contamination' and then use 'Worsening' or 'Termination' on a poisoned monster. Any type of card can be used in this deck however cards such as Flowey and Sans are always good choices. Users of this deck may want to employ a number of taunt and charge cards to wait until their hp is brought to 15 and then attempt to quickly finish them off with charge. The perseverance ability overrides any other card and ability that would otherwise heal the player above 15hp. Using Worsening can be good when wishing to quickly get rid of low hp cards such as the Annoying Dog and Temmie even when the opponent isn't poisoned. Poisoned enemies will lose 1hp at the start of each of their turns as well as not being able to heal. This decks' effect cards are Poison, Worsening, Pollutant Gas, Termination and Contamination. Kindness This soul type heals the player for 2hp every time you reach your turn as well as all ally monsters for 1hp each of your turns. It cannot heal poisoned monsters. This makes it good against the Justice deck as it heals more than the damage the Justice deck can dish out each turn via its ability. Kindness focuses more on healing, a good tactic for kindness is to use 'Longevity' on a monster with taunt or to use one of the other healing cards for the same purpose. Typically those using this deck may want to opt for a longer 'wait it out' style of battle, having many taunts and medium to higher costing cards waiting until they have enough gold to deploy them. This along with determination can be a good all rounder deck for newcomers. This decks' effect cards are Force of Nature, Heal, Longevity, Feast and Heal Delivery. Justice Since Beta 4.2, the start of the turn of a Justice user, they will deal 1 damage to a random enemy card, this was done in an attempt to further nerf the soul type. Justice has some of the best effect cards in the game, all of this soul type's effect cards, much like all others ignore taunt when dealing damage making them great against users that rely on taunt such as patience decks. These cards used to be cheaper as well until they were nerfed prices have been re-adjusted multiple times, however are still decently priced. Keeping a handful of 'Punishment' and 'Undyne's Spears' handy gives the player a great advantage when wanting to quickly dispatch an enemy monster or deal the finishing blow by bypassing taunt. Undyne is often used in this deck. Good with Asgore. This decks' effect cards are Punishment, Strafe, Undyne's Spears, Explosion, and Headshot. Category:1.6 Category:2.0 Category:2.9 Category:3.0 Category:3.1 Category:3.4 Category:4.1 Category:Rework Category:4.2